


the perfect gift

by lesbianvampire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Shopping, lesbianalluraweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianvampire/pseuds/lesbianvampire
Summary: shay gets her gf allura a gift! a short thing i wrote for lesbian allura week day 6 - shopping!





	the perfect gift

Shay reached the boutique just before it closed. “You’ll have to be quick,” said the blonde employee by the door, frowning.  
“I will,” Shay promised. She entered the store, slightly overwhelmed by the loud music and bright colors. She resolved not to be distracted. She was on a mission, after all. A mission to get her girlfriend the loveliest gift she could find.  
Allura had been away at an engineering camp for a month. She was set to return tomorrow, and Shay hoped to give her a welcoming gift. One problem - Shay wasn’t much of a fashion artist. Her everyday clothing normally consisted of jeans, a t-shirt, and her trademark earrings. Allura, on the other hand, was a master at putting together coordinated and stunning outfits. Shay didn’t want to disappoint her girlfriend, and she hoped that her determination made up for her lack of experience in that particular field.  
What reminded her of Allura? The color pink, glitter, pastels. There was plenty of that in the store. Shay picked up a lacy top, then set it down again, making sure to fold it properly. She ran a hand through her short hair. How would she choose?  
She headed to the accessories section, hoping it would be easier to pick something there. Unfortunately, the lustrous materials and intricate designs only confused her more. Maybe she could get Allura earrings? No, the girl already had so many. A necklace? But she didn’t want to choose something tacky by mistake.  
Shay closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Focus, she said to herself. Her dizziness cleared and she opened her eyes. She scanned the store for something Allura-esque.  
Her gaze landed on a green headband accessorized with pink rosebuds. She picked it up and examined it. The headband was simple yet seemed to radiate sweetness. It reminded Shay of their relationship - pink for Allura and green for Shay. And she knew it would look wonderful in Allura’s fluffy hair. She had found the perfect gift!  
Shay swiftly made her way to the checkout counter where the blonde employee waited, seeming rather impatient. The employee looked her over. Her nametag read, NYMA.  
“Doesn’t seem like your style,” Nyma remarked. “Who’s it for?”  
“My girlfriend,” Shay said, blushing. She handed over a few dollar bills.  
Nyma raised an eyebrow, and then flashed a smile. “I’m sure she’ll love it.” She delivered Shay her change.  
“Thank you!” Shay said, and meant it for more than just the quarters in her hand. She left the store with a warm feeling in her chest. She couldn’t wait to see the look on her girlfriend’s face once she received the gift.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked that! :) i love this sweet pairing


End file.
